tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:MUX Status
Transformers Universe MUX has moved! Please join us at our current location: tfu.mu-world.net 1976 (64.120.250.98 1976) 2011 March 14, 2011 - MUX down Looks like it went down sometime after database backup. It's refusing connections but I can still ping and traceroute to it. Mushcode.com shows it as down. -Sydney 16:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * MUX back up. -Sydney 00:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 2010 November 14, 2010 -MUX down * I'm timing out as of about six pm Eastern. -Sydney 00:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) * MUX back up this morning nineish EST. -Sydney 18:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) September 20 - MUX down *I'm getting 'connection refused' as of 10:30a Eastern. -Sydney 14:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *I just checked, as of 1:00pm, Eastern, still down. Mudnet says it was down at: 9:50am or thereabouts. I still have a 'Home away from Home' if people want to Log in to chat. lix.mudmagic.com:1842 Just create a character, or login as a guest (Up to 5), @channel/on TFU, and +TFU to chat on it. Kadjem 17:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) March 26 - MUX down *MUX timing out. It was up this morning. And to think I was just thinking today, "Gee, it's been nice that aerosar has been up and running for so long..." I didn't actually knock on wood though. Darn. -Sydney 00:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *I reiterate my offer. :) AbsyntheNocturne 00:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Still here(Nothing happening here at all. Dead MU* for now) yojoe.mudmagic.com:1842 Baroness Umm, Not sure the time, it's 8:06 PM Central Time :P *Aaaand no word from anyone as to the status of resolution.:( I could put back up my Spycraft game, or relaunch an old World of Darkness game I've got laying around if anyone's interested. AbsyntheNocturne 21:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *So, this is Aerosar's current track record: December 8-9; January 1-10, 16, 21; and February 6, including one database fail. We're working on DAY 3 of THIS server outage. :/ My offer still stands. My server's got more uptime than my strapon. ;p -AbsyntheNocturne 15:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Still no word from Aerosar? Anyone? AbsyntheNocturne 00:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *We are back online - Kadjem 18:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Feb 6 - MUX down * Refusing connections. spodzone is also down. Has it finally been shut off for good? -Sydney 02:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Feb 7 Update: It is back up. Doomflower 16:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *Feb 9 - Is it down again, or is it just me? --BZero 05:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Feb 9 - I'm not having problems getting to it. -Sydney 18:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Feb 9 - OK, cool. It was down for a while last night, but I'm glad it's back up now. B) --BZero 19:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Feb 2 - MUX down *MUX down again: refusing connections. -Sydney 16:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *We lost the DB back to Jan 28th. Expect to be in weird places when you log on. --BZero 18:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Jan 21 - MUX down * Guess what? Chicken butt! No, aerosar's refusing connections again. If it's not up by tonight, meet on spodzone at 6 for the Guam assault. -Sydney 16:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * MUX is back up. -Sydney 20:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) * My offer still stands. <3 AbsyntheNocturne January 16 - MUX down * Okay, this is getting seriously annoying. MUX is down - refusing connections. Can we have a new server now please? -Sydney 16:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) * Oy. B( --BZero 17:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *It's up again - Game on! Spikewitwicky 00:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) * MUX connections are timing out this morning. Stormy, talk to AbsyntheNocturne? Please? January 10 - MUX down * - Blurg - unable to log in today. Looks like reading, XBox and CD spinning for me today! (Spike 2:15 p.m. Jan 10, 2010 * Just FYI for those who check this: MUX is back up. :) Doomflower 00:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks, Doomy! See you online soon! --BZero 22:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Jan 1 - MUX down * The MUX is once again down. :( Doomflower 17:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, d'oh. Just checked with tf5 and got 'connection refused'. And just when we'd told MUSHCode.com to put us back at aerosar! *shoots firey death from eyeballs at aerosar* -Sydney 17:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) * My offer to host the game still stands :) AbsyntheNocturne 17:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 2009 Dec 8 - MUX down * Is anyone else having trouble connecting to Aerosar? I've tried from different IPs, ISPs, and even through MUDCONNECTOR, and I'm getting connection denied or timed out. Not that many people seem to care whether or not I'm there :p --AbsyntheNocturne * Hey, I care that you're there! :( But yeah, I haven't been able to connect since Sunday. Not sure what's going on. Doomflower 16:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * Ditto here. Down most of Monday for me, and I haven't been able to get connected since. -Sydney 17:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * Heh. Glad it's just not me. :D -AbsyntheNocturne * The MUX is down. Carrie's trying to get a hold of the site guy, with no luck. We may have another MUX snow day. I'm going to try to be on Thursday if the MUX is back up by then, since I couldn't get on last night either. --BZero 20:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * Ew. Yanno, if you guys have a backup copy of the game, I used to host Arctic Rage. I wouldn't mind playing site host until the other location came back online. -- AbsyntheNocturne 21:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * Well, unfortunately, we can't get a copy of the DB until we get a hold of the current site admin. But when we do we'll certainyl keep your offer in mind. Carrie has a new place in mind since the current place is not-so-stable, but having a backup is an excellent idea if things don't pan out. Thanks! --BZero 23:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * Oh, poo. Alright. I can stick up a game off the cuff if people want to use it as a place to meet - if there's any interest in that. I've got a cold-war era (It's the 80s, baby!) Spycraft game I had been kicking around. The home turf grid is complete, as are some outer areas, so it's good for RPing, and the ooc room is comfortable.. Let me know if anyone's interested and I'll post the address. AbsyntheNocturne 07:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * I think it would be a great idea to have a MUX refuge, just an OOC place to regroup and plan. :) Doomflower 12:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * A MUX refuge sounds like a great idea. I miss hanging out with all you guys. :) -Sydney 21:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Alright. Darkmetalcore.dyndns.org ( port 1991. Create a toon on login, read the lil' disclaimer and do the +I_Agree thing, and it'll take care of the rest. AbsyntheNocturne 13:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Oh, neat! Thanks, AbsyntheNocturne! I'll have to check it out tomorrow night if the MUX isn't back by then. B) --BZero 14:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Update: The-Baroness also offered up a place: :"If you need a temporary place to play/chat I offer my Mu* (attendance :is minimal so an influx will not hurt) :lix.mudmagic.com 1842 :Just create a character, drop an @mail to kadjem afterwards if you :want the charater nuked." --BZero 16:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey -- our old MUX is still up at tfu.spodzone.com 1976. We can meet there for now. Log on as a guest and page for a newpass if needed. --BZero 23:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) * aerosar.net is back up. It will likely move soon however, depending on certain factors. Can't allow another incident like this to happen again.-- Carrie * woot! B) --BZero 02:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category: Help Category: Community Category: Forums Category: RL Category: Watercooler